Dodge This 2
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Part 2 to my theories of what should've/would've happened in the new Regular Show episode, Dodge This. Enjoy :) COMPLETE


**Dodge This ~ Continuation**

**A/N I'm guessing this is going to be the second installment of my theories to the new Regular Show episode, Dodge This : )**

**Enjoy! :D**

**P.S The third one is coming up soon :D**

There was a tense silence in the van as the employees drove back to the park, that was cut through with the occasional sniffle from Benson. Mordecai stared out the window, rethinking over what'd happened. Although he had fixed his relationship with CJ, he couldn't help but feel incredibly bad for letting her knock him down and seeing Bensons red face and hot tears didn't make it better, especially when Mordecai'd gone back to them after having talked to CJ.

That night, as Mordecai and Rigby were playing Alley Fight Dudes, the blue jay paused the game just as Rigby was about to knock Mordecai's character down and he turned to his best bud with a frown and his arms raised.

"Dude, what the heck was that..." Rigby stopped when he saw the avian was slumped in the couch. "Mordecai?" He asked quietly. Mordecai sighed and he stared at the tv, lost in his thoughts. Rigby shook his shoulder. "Dude, what's up?"

Finally, the blue jay took a breath and sat up. "I'm just a bit irritated about losing the game today. Benson was really counting on me to win and...and I just let CJ knock me down." Mordecai paused. He seemed to be talking more to himself than the raccoon himself. "Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved that me and CJ finally sorted something out between us, but seeing the look on Bensons face..."

He was pulled out of his reviere by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Rigby said. "Dude, stop beating yourself up. Just go apologize to Benson."

Mordecai hesitated. This winning meant so much to Benson. Would he forgive him even though he'd completely let him down? "Ah I guess you're right." He stood up and Rigby's hand slipped off his shoulder.

"Good luck, man." The raccoon smiled at the blue jay and Mordecai took a deep breath before turning and climbing the stairs.

As he approached the office door, he felt his stomach twist but he knocked on the wood, bracing for an outburst.

"Come in."

Despite the pit of worry in his gut, Mordecai pushed the door open and stepped inside to see Benson at his desk, his dodgeball uniform in a box against the wall. He shut the door behind him but his boss didn't look up.

Mordecai swallowed. He didn't need to sit; this wouldn't take long anyway. Well, he hoped it wouldn't. "Benson?"

The gumball machine lifted his head and Mordecai took a breath.

"Listen, I just want to apologize for making us lose the game today." The knot in Mordecai's stomach tightened and he began to stammer. "I just...things with CJ...and I couldn't focus and-"

Benson held up a hand and Mordecai stopped himself as he waited for whatever it was his boss was going to say.

Finally, Benson lowered his hand. "Look, Mordecai, I accept your apology, but it isn't needed." Mordecai furrowed his eyebrows. "I understand what you're trying to say and it's okay. There's always next year, right?"

Mordecai stared at Benson in both relief and confusion. "I...I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck and there was a brief pause. "So, you're not mad at me for making us lose?"

And then something happened that made the knot disappear completely. Benson smiled and shook his head. "Like I said, there's always next year, Mordecai. Don't get me wrong, I'm frustrated with it all and a tad disappointed with you but it's passing, trust me." The knot started to come back and Mordecai glanced at the floor. "You didn't let me down, alright, Mordecai?" The blue jay looked back up at Benson in surprise to see a smile on his face. "So stop feeling all sad and go back to playing video games. I'll be okay."

Mordecai smiled, finally able to lift all of it off his shoulders. He opened the door behind him and cast one more look to his boss, who'd gone back to the paperwork, before turning and shutting it. He went back downstairs and Rigby didn't need to ask how it'd went when he saw his character get knocked down as they continued the game.


End file.
